


50th

by hyacintholuscos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacintholuscos/pseuds/hyacintholuscos





	50th

Carmilla had dressed carefully for her 50th anniversary with Laura. It was pretty close to how she had looked the first time she had ever laid eyes on her; all black, the pants tight (but, being older now, she couldn't quite pull of the leather the way she once did), black shirt that fit perfectly, not too tight and not too loose, although she didn't reveal any of her stomach now.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel lightly, smiling as she made her way to the restaurant that she had reserved six months before. It was the perfect place for such an important anniversary; well-lit, with private tables scattered throughout, spaced far enough apart that you didn't overhear quiet conversation from another table while you were there. They had gone a few other times, and Laura had always loved it.

The food was good, too, but Carmilla's favourite part had always been the lighting, and how she was able to see Laura perfectly through the whole meal, watching her bright smile and the way her eyes sparkled as she laughed.

Carmilla pulled into the parking lot ten minutes early; it was a habit she had eventually picked up from Perry, this arriving earlier to things than she really needed to be there. It had taken years of arriving fashionably late, or right on time, and seeing Perry's frustrated face to learn how to adjust her time schedule. Carmilla parked the car herself and turned it off, but stayed sitting there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to still her beating heart.

She thought about the first anniversary they had, where Laura had planned some cheesy romantic movie night date, and they had been interrupted by some blue goblins terrorizing the dormitory. She had told Laura then, and kept reminding her through the years, that she had loved everything about that date night. Anytime she did anything with Laura, and they were able to _actually_ spend time together, it was her favourite time she spent.

Carmilla sighed, getting out of the car and making her way to the entrance of the restaurant. When she entered, one of her students from the university recognized her automatically. "Missus Karnstein!" She looked at the paper on her little podium, frowning slightly. "It looks like we don't have your table ready yet. Would you be okay waiting a few minutes?"

"That's perfectly all right." She wasn't in a hurry, after all. Her student focused on other couples and small groups, shepherding them into the dining area, and eventually they were the only ones in the main waiting area.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. It will be just a few more minutes." Carmilla could imagine Laura or their daughter, Hollie, saying those words a hundred times. Well, she _had_ heard them say those exact words more times than she cared to count, as they hurried at the last second to get ready for things they were going out for. She smoothed her shirt down and smirked at the memories.

"Okay, it looks like we have some open tables now. What are you coming to dinner for tonight, Missus Karnstein?" Carmilla looked up.

"Do you remember my wife, Laura?"

"Do I? She came to meet you after class a few times last semester, and she chatted with me for a little bit right before the end of the semester." The girl's smile was warm, and she grabbed a second menu. "Is she coming in to meet you?"

Carmilla had stood up and walked over to the young woman. There was pain in her heart now as she reached out and grabbed the second menu, putting it back on the table behind the podium where she had been standing. "No. It's our fiftieth, table for one."

She watched the heartbreak settle on the young woman's face, and when she spoke next, Carmilla could sense all of the sympathy she felt. "I'm so sorry."

Carmilla smiled and patted the girl's hand. "Hey, everyone has their sad story. Besides, Laura wanted us to eat here tonight. If you remember much about her, you remember how I did absolutely everything she ever wanted me to do."

The girl guided her to one of the tables, and left her with her single menu. Carmilla could sense the curiosity of the other patrons, but there was no increase to the soft murmur of conversation, and soon enough people weren't looking at the old woman dressed all in black and sitting alone.

The waiter brought the champagne she had ordered, and before she sipped she raised the glass to the seat across from her. "Happy 50th, cupcake. If you had waited another few weeks, we could have had this dinner you wanted so badly."

The champagne had a bitter taste, although some part of Carmilla wondered if it was just the taste of the tears she had held inside all day.

She supposed she'd never know.


End file.
